The Play of Grey
by Lunacora
Summary: This is a story my friend ended up stopping on, so i decided to fix it up and post it as a one shot. If i get enough reviews, i might change it into a whole story. Would it be better in play format(as it is), or in 3rd person?


BLACK SNOW

Endgame…

Stepping into the Cold

Black Snow- Endgame Kaleb Savage

_**Grey Lament**_: He is a rather mysterious fellow, who appears to only wear shades of grey. He talks in a somewhat monotone voice, and stands around 5 foot 11 inches. He has brownish violet eyes and midnight blue hair, and if he is looking down, has bangs that almost cover his right eye. He is eighteen and a half, and has caramel coloured skin. An FBI trainee, he tries to have a harsh outside around strangers, and has a secret love for romance novels and cats. He hails from America with an English dissent. Rooms with Lu, and his other friends, Scott and Jaral.

_**?**_: With no name to go off of, and having a bounding head ache most of the time, this Venelope von Shweetz sound-alike has trouble remembering her past. With shiny brown hair in a ponytail, she treasures a white hair bow she constantly wears. She is 5 foot 3 inches tall, and has hot pink iris', along with soft, oiled skin. ? has a piercing on opposite sides of her bottom lip, and she wears a light eyeliner, and a feather earring from a nightingale. She is twenty three years old, and is a waiter at the Vorhoos Friendless restaurant, and has a faint memory of her Greek family tree.

_**Lu Y.**_: Talkative around her friends, she is somewhat quiet around strangers. A gentle person by nature, she has a harsh, protective personality she secretly keeps hidden. With lustrous, teal hair pulled into two large pigtails, her nickname is Lu, or Luna. Wearer of scarves, she loves archery, cooking, and playing violin. Lunacora keeps her full name a secret, and is nineteen years old. Lu has ruby red iris'. She is both Canadian, and Russian, which is why she has pale, European skin, and a higher resilience to the cold. He Rooms with Grey, and his other two friends.

Act One: Explosive Restaurant Attracts Some Entity

Scene One- It is freezing cold outside, with harsh, raging winds that can push people over and make older houses creak dangerously. The date is January 19, 2015, evening time, at 7:03 pm, and the sun has just completely lowered, and the moon show itself. The Friendless in the New Jersey town of Vorhoos is semi packed with people taking shelter from the windstorm outside. Grey and Luna are sitting at a table closest to the windows. Time left…

9 hours.

(Luna is admiring the moon from her booth seat by the window, wearing a light windbreaker a tee shirt and a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans, and a scarve, while Grey silently reads a book in his lap, flipping a page every minute or so; he is a fast reader. He has a grey beanie on, fingerless gloves, a long sleeve with a tee shirt on top, and an equally grey cloak.)

Luna:

"It's so pretty…"

Grey:

"…"

(Silently reading his book, he is too engrossed to notice his friend waving her small hand at him)

Luna:

"Grey! Look at the moon!"

(Grumbles, as Grey holds up a finger.)

"Grey. It's one of the few times when the moon looks blue! You _know_ that's cool…"

Grey:

(Closes his book, and places it on the table.)

"What did you say? I was reading."

Luna:

(She gives the young adult a death glare, before snatching the book up; Grey usually grabbing it up before she could get it.)

"What have you been reading anyways? When we get home, you just shut yourself in your room when we get settled in…"

(Lu moves the book away from Grey's attempts at grabbing it back.)

"Wait… this is an _erotic_ book!"

Grey:

"N-no it's _not_!"

(He looks around with a terrified face, seeing if anyone has overheard their conversation.)

"Give it back!"

Luna:

(She hands it back, a rueful expression on her face.)

"Then what is it?"

Grey:

(Blushing fiercely, he whispers.)

Luna:

"What was that?"

(Playfully cups an ear, and points it in Grey's direction.)

Grey:

"…A romance novel…!"

(Grey begins looking towards the inner restaurant, face red with embarrassment. He almost looks as if he is going to die, noticing the waitress standing before them.)

Waitress:

(Smiling slightly, glancing at Grey, she looks at Luna.)

"Hello, I hope your day has been alright so far…What would you like to order?"

Luna:

(Trying to fight back laughing out loud.)

"Oh, h-um, i-h-I'll h-have an Ultimate Grilled cheese burger, and some grape fanta."

Waitress:

(Writing down the order, she sneaks a glance at Grey)

"And you, sir?"

Grey:

"Er, I'll have a… an Ultimate bacon burger, fries, and water with a sprite…"

(Looks up at the waitress every once and a while, before biting his lip and nodding a thanks. He replies softly.)

"Thanks."

Scene two- The waitress leaves the scene, and Luna begins to giggle, dodging a crumbled up napkin Grey pegs at her. They receive their food, Grey never looking at the waitress but thanking her. Luna apologizes after a while. Many people exit, braving the heavy winds. They finish their food, and they both go back to reading and moon gazing after putting money on the table.

Grey:

"It's eleven o'clock."

(Grey closes his book.)

"Ready to go?"

(He watches as she remains glued to the window.)

"Lu?"

(He looks out the window now, and finds that he can't even look away. In the empty road, with no cars driving and very few parked, stands a disturbingly tall figure, about 30 yards from Friendless.)

"… what the _f_***…"

Luna:

(Luna breaks her gaze away from the figure, panicking, and begins to scramble out of her seat.)

"He's... he's got no face!"

(People start looking outside as Luna yells, pointing out the window. A few begin to take pictures. Suddenly, the lights flicker, and go out. Screams issue and people use their phones to see.)

Grey:

(Whispering, Grey squints, scanning the perimeter in front of the restaurant. It's practically a large empty parking lot leading up to an extremely large shopping mall. The state highway is behind the restaurant, rural lands spanning 90 miles)

"He's gone…"

(His hand lingers near his cloak.)

(The moonlight outside is the only thing providing light, and a few people begin to run outside. There is an eerie atmosphere in the air.)

Luna:

(Touches Grey's shoulder, and speaks with a shaky voice.)

"Grey! W-we've got to get out of here! You k-know as much as I do what t-that w-w-was…"

(Suddenly, screams come faintly from the darkness outside. People begin to panic, cry, and bicker out of fear. The televisions in the Friendless all turn on, as people fight to see in the darkness. They all screech with a terrifying static, black and white screen illuminating the large shop.)

Grey:

(Slides out of his seat, and puts his book in a satchel that was beside him, against the window and out of sight. Pulling the strap around him, Grey stands above Luna, much taller than her.)

"Let's go."

(He keeps a calm aura, which doesn't seem to be helping quell Luna's fears.)

Luna:

"_How can you be so calm knowing the Sle-_."

(People scream at the other end of the shop as the televisions all cut off suddenly. Names are cried, and phone lights bob around the room.)

Grey:

(Notices one of the phone lights disappear suddenly, then another.)

"It's inside…"

(Grey flips open his cloak, and draws a Glock 17 from a shoulder holster, and pulls a state of the art, florescent flashlight from his pocket. Clicking the light on, he pointed his pistol forward, and supported that arm by putting his flashlight hand under that one.)

"Luna."

(Scans the restaurant quickly, after feeling a cold hand wrap around his waist and a head hit his back. The light sweeps over people, before Grey inhales with a sharp breath. He points the gun and light back to what he thought was a man in a suit. He finds nothing but an empty booth. He keeps sweeping around the room, noticing less and less people with each sweep.)

Luna:

"Grey! Grey, let's go!"

(She cries hysterically into the back of his cloak, and his moves slight, wiggling slightly. Letting go, she holds the back of his cloak as Grey moves around the inky black restaurant. She cannot see a thing, and picks up a phone after kicking it while walking quickly, letting go of Grey's cloak. Grasping the air quickly, she finds nothing entering her grasp.)

"Grey…?"

(Whispers quietly, holding the dim light close to her face. She looks out the corner of her eye slowly, before screeching, dashing forward blindly.)

"GREY!"

Scene 3- Grey is in the kitchen, when Luna screeches. He rushes to the double doors after spinning around, finger on trigger. She comes running through, and Grey sees a faceless figure in a suit, before the doors swing closed. As they open again, the figure is gone from his torchlight. There are no more screams inside.

Grey:

"Luna, are you okay?"

(He does not move to comfort her, gun and light still moving around. He turns, and moves as Luna now holds onto his satchel.)

Luna:

"n-no! It was r-r-r-r-r-!"

(She's sniffling, snot coming from her nose and tears rolling down her face.)

Grey:

(Pushes open a side door with a dead exit sign above it.)

"Calm down. I know you're scared, but we can't stop moving or its game over for us. Our best bet is to get to the car, or-"

(He jumps in, aiming around the darkness as he speaks.)

"Go to the mall, and find a car or something we can use…"

(He becomes quiet as he opens a door. A hallway spans off into the darkness, too long to be completely lit by the small yet powerful light.)

Luna:

(She hears a small noise behind her, and as the cell phone in her hand flickers, Luna looks over her shoulder. The tall man is standing with arms outstretched, positioned in her direction. Screaming, she spins Grey around.)

"Shoot it!"

(Both of them are too afraid to notice the smell of gas in the air; apparently, a stove flame went off and was not re-lit. Grey fires three bullets, one after the other, yelling out in terror. The gas ignites, and an explosion blows the glass out of the Friendless.)

Act Two: Stepping into the Cold

Scene one- The cold air is nipping and Luna pushes a bit of drywall off of her legs. She gets up on wobbly feet, and looks around the flames. The restaurant is ripped apart in many places, and she is outside. She sees Grey limping toward her. The Date is January 19, 2015, and the time is 11:48 pm. Time left…

5 hours.

(Grey calls over to Luna, and they shift a bit of rubble. It is light outside, the orange and red flames burning brightly as it ate away at burnable objects.)

Grey:

"I thought I heard a moan from under here."

(He begins to grunt while pushing the stone slab, and Luna helps.)

(The pile falls over, and Grey drags their waitress from under the slab. He taps her face, and begins to cough into his sleeve as he inhales too much of the dust cloud that has developed.)

Luna:

"Is she alive? She's pretty gashed up. And dead looking."

(She watches as Grey kneels, lying the unconscious girl on his legs.)

Grey:

"Hey. Wake up."

(His cloak is open, and his holster can be seen containing his Glock 17. The two of them gasp as the women groans, and her eyes flutter up.)

?:

"Mmm… where am… I?"

(She seems dazed, and she begins to sit up, before whimpering in pain.)

Grey:

"Hey, we need you to try to stay awake, okay?"

(He pulls her up, and she cries out in pain, falling over on him.)

(Luna and Grey rope the girl's arms around their necks, and they all move slowly out of the parking lot and toward the dark, over looming, mall.)

Scene two- Grey shoots the mall's door window, and they move into the dark, large open walk way leading to individual stores. A dark and hard blue light shines from the open glass sunroof of the mall top, and the group moves into a first aid center, after shooting the lock, and kicking open the door.

Luna:

(Tries to flip the light switch, but notices that it doesn't work.)

"D***it. We don't have power in here."

(She catches a glow stick that Grey tosses her)

Grey:

"Look around for a flashlight."

(He sits ? down in a chair, before grabbing a few gauze rolls lying around in a first aid cabinet.)

"What's your name?"

?:

"I...I don't k-know…!"

(She sobs in pain as blood seeps through her work shirt and black pants.)

"It's… s-so c-cold…"

(Grey first drapes a blanket from his satchel around her before he begins to patch her legs wounds up by rapping dressing around her thighs, arms and shoulder. His flashlight is in between his teeth. It begins to flicker, and ? Whimpers, looking behind him and out the small closed in office's window.)

?:

"I-I-its coming…? Isn't it…"

(She curls into a ball by Grey as the computer monitor in the room begins to flicker on and off, a static noise blaring from it.)

Grey:

(He looks out into the complete darkness of the mall from the glass window, flashlight flickering in and out, pistol in other hand.)

Luna:

(Stands up, and lifts the high powered lamp she salvaged from a desk cabinet.)

"Let's _go_!"

(Hissing silently, she wraps her hand around the doorknob.)

Grey:

"_No! Use the vent…"_

(Hissing back, Luna and Grey forced the grate off the air vent with a few crowbars. Grey lifted his friend into the air vent, before going back to ?, who is on the floor.)

"Miss, we _have_ to go."

?:

(She shakes her head.)

Luna:

"_Grey, we have to go now!_"

Grey:

(Grey waves Luna away as he coos comfortably in ?'s ear.)

"Let's get out of here okay? Don't you want to go on a date with me?"

?:

(She uncurls immediately, giving him a s**t look, as if he was stupid.)

"I don't know you like that, so maybe I'll just stay in this ball. I…"

Grey:

"_Come on_."

(Pulls her up, and supports her. Moving the chair in front of the vent, Luna moves forward in the vent as Grey helps ? clamper painfully inside.)

(The group begins to move slowly around through the metal chutes, worming single file.)

Luna:

"Grey, aren't you claustrophobic?"

Grey:

"Don't remind me."

(A snapping noise files their ears, and the trio screams out as their stomachs drop.)

Act Three:

Scene one- The chute broke off and the three of them slam around in a large storage room. Grey is the first to rouse, and he taps ?'s face to wake her, who cries while shaking Luna into consciousness. They slid out, and Grey finds that his flashlight is gone, and Luna's lamp has three of four bulbs shattered. Grey looks at his watch and finds that two hours have passed. It is 2:13 am. Time left…

2 hours.

Grey:

"F***. This S*** is getting crazy!"

(He blindly looks out into the darkness ahead of them. Grey Looks at the pistol in his hand, before ejecting the clip, and taking each bullet out of the gun, counting how many shots he has left.)

"Two more clips and ten bullets. Great…"

Luna:

"Oh my lord, why can't we just be left alone?! Why is it _here_ of all places!"

(Luna begins to pace around the fallen chute with the half broken lamp in her hand. ? is curled in a ball by Grey, and she ignores them both as she rants on to herself aloud.)

Grey:

(Pokes ? on the shoulder, kneeling beside her.)

"What's your name?"

?:

"I don't… remember."

(? curls into a tighter ball, and shifts away from Luna's passing light, while grabbing her head.)

"My head…"

Grey:

"Don't you have a name tag?"

?:

(She shifts around, as if searching her chest.)

"…no…"

Luna:

(Her lamp flickers in and out.)

"Um… guys?"

Grey:

(Stands up, and slides his used 9mm cartridge back into the Glock.)

"Let's go."

?:

(Rises to her feet, and cries softly. Allows Grey to help her limp to what Luna is saying is the back exit.)

(Luna takes the lead, and Grey is pointing his pistol down at the floor while helping ? along. Luna opens the front door, and jerks as a figure in front of it reaches out for her, arms out. Suddenly, the light snaps off and everything goes black. Grey is frozen, too afraid to shoot his weapon, and ? has fainted on him. Suddenly the light snaps back on and the door way stands empty.)

Scene two- Grey carries ? in his arms, the lamp in her lap. She is asleep, and Grey moves slowly, trying not to drop the women or the last light source available to them. The two are out of the

Grey:

"Luna… Luna I'm so sorry…?, wake up."

?:

(Winces, clutching her head tiredly.)

"What? That's… not my name…migraine…"

Grey:

"…It… it says it on your name tag."

(He moves through the hall tiredly, shoes echoing off the floor.)

"…Is your head okay?

?:

(? shakes her head slowly.)

"No, my head is pounding and my body is a _little_ cut up, if you haven't noticed."

(A bang comes from behind them. ? looks back, and then to Grey, before wiggling to the floor, and running, yelling at him to follow her. Grey and ? race down the hall, and take a sharp left. ? sobs aloud. Lights flash on and off, a tall man in a suit flickering in and out, the same distance behind the two even as they sprint with what little stamina they have left.)

Grey:

"Don't look back!"

(Points pistol behind him, and fires off a few rounds.)

?:

(? runs ahead of Grey, and takes a right turn.)

(Two large metal doors are at the end of the hall, and Grey slams into them with his shoulder. The doors give a shrill shriek as they opened up, and the faint moonlight shines on the two as they run out the door.)

Scene three- The two have gone running through the back, and onto the freeway. The figure is always behind them whenever they look back. Occasionally, however, sometimes it will not be behind them.

Grey:

"S***. There isn't a single person driving. _Figures_!"

(Pulling ? along by the hand, pistol in his other hand, Grey rushes down the middle of the road. An unnatural fog has fallen.)

?:

"I'm not going to make it, leave me behind and keep going!"

(Tears roll down her cheeks, and blood can be seen through her bandages.)

Grey:

"H*** no! I'm not leavin' you!"

(They run for about thirty minutes. Grey slows to a stop, having a coughing fit, and waves for ? to go on.)

?:

"W-what are you doing?"

(She looks back, and sees the faint outline of a man in the distance.)

"Let's _go_!"

Grey:

"I-I… I _can't_. As-… asthma… I'll hold him off… or… try to circle… a-around him and… bring him back… to the mall…"

?:

"N-no! You _helped _me _way_ too much! Let's go! Didn't you just say you weren't leaving me!?"

(She is practically screaming at him.)

Grey:

(Raises the pistol, and turns his back to her, facing the fog clouded man. He begins to shoot.)

"_GO!"_

?:

(? stands behind him for a few seconds, before turning and sprinting down the road. Looking back after a few minutes, she does not see Grey.)

"I hope he's not…"

(Limping in a quick walk, she begins to have great pains in her head, and her legs burn, thigh and calf wounds acing. She turns her head slightly and screams, renewing her pace. The figure is directly behind her. Running in an S, she continues this way of running as her lamp flickers on and off. Multiple times, the figure has appeared in front of her as the light goes out and comes back on. An hour of the cat and mouse game passes before ? sees a blue light flash before her. As she dives to the side, she hears the screeching of tires.)

Time left…

0 seconds…


End file.
